villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Galacta Knight
Galacta Knight is a major antagonist in the Kirby franchise. He is one of most powerful warriors in the galaxy, who was sealed away due to his immense power, before being summoned and released from his prison by Meta Knight. He would eventually appear as a recurring antagonist in several Kirby games afterward. Galacta Knight would eventually make his return in Kirby Star Allies, but instead of being faced off as his normal self, he would be transformed into the Reborn Butterfly known as Morpho Knight. History ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' In "Meta Knightmare", Meta Knight goes on a quest to find the legendary Nova in order to fulfill his only wish: to defeat the strongest warrior in the Galaxy. Once Meta Knight finally summons Nova and makes his wish, Nova tells him of a warrior who was so powerful that he was sealed away for fear that his power was too great. After summoning Galacta Knight, he and Meta Knight race to a nearby moon and begin their battle. After a long fight, Meta Knight manages to destroy Galacta Knight and returns home, now even stronger than before. During the "True Arena", Galacta Knight is somehow revived and fights Kirby, although he is defeated yet again. ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland'' Galacta Knight appears in Kirby's Return to Dreamland in the "True Arena", fought shortly before Magolor. Other than that, Galacta Knight has no impact on the story but is speculated to be the one who told Magolor of Kirby's exploits, which would make him the Bigger Bad of the story. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Galacta Knight appears once more as the hidden final boss and Bigger Bad in Kirby: Planet Robobot in Meta Knight's story mode, "Meta Knightmare Returns". He is summoned from his dimension by the incredibly powerful supercomputer, Star Dream, to challenge Meta Knight in one final battle to see if Meta Knight can become the new admin of Haltmann Works Company. Star Dream notes that Galacta Knight may end up destroying a planet or two, but the results of the battle matter more. Upon being summoned, he turns around and destroys Star Dream in a single swipe, before unleashing a barrage of all-new attacks on his old nemesis. Upon his third defeat, Galacta Knight is placed into a crystal prison and sent back to his dimension. He returns as the penultimate opponent to Kirby in the "True Arena", and returns from his prison. Upon his final defeat, he appears to flash around the screen and explode but reveals that he is not dying and rockets off, escaping once again. His incredible damage done to Star Dream, however, forces it to turn into Star Dream Soul OS, making it Kirby's final opponent in the "True Arena". ''Kirby Star Allies'' In Kirby Star Allies, Galacta Knight serves as the final boss of the "Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!" mode. After the Star Allies have defeated Lord Hyness, Galacta Knight appears and prepares to fight them. However, before the fight can begin, a small, energy charged butterfly comes up to Galacta Knight, lands on his sword, and transforms him into a more powerful form known as Morpho Knight. Morpho Knight battles the Star Allies with new enhanced abilities, although, once again, is defeated and fades away in a cloud of hearts and butterflies. Morpho Knight later reappears in the Soul Melter difficulty of "The Ultimate Choice", once again as the penultimate boss before Void Termina. Gallery Galactaknight KSSU.png|Super Star Ultra artwork. Galacta Knight.png|Hammer Kirby fighting Galacta Knight. Galacta knight KRtD.png|Galacta Knight in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Galacta knight KPR.png|Galacta Knight in Kirby: Planet Robobot. SSBU Galacta Knight Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. 4 trophy.'' KSA Galacta Knight.jpg|Galacta Knight in Kirby Star Allies. tuhwuo.JPG|Galacta Knight in the 2008 Kirby game. KSA Morpho Knight Splash Screen.png|Morpho Knight's introductory. Morpho Knight.jpg|Morpho Knight. Meta vs Morpho.jpg|Meta Knight vs. Morpho Knight. Trivia *Galacta Knight is generally considered to be one of the most powerful enemies Kirby has ever faced, potentially ranking along with characters such as 0, Nightmare, and Dark Mind, as he is stated to be powerful enough to obliterate entire planets. *It is unknown if any of Galacta Knight's appearances are canonical, as the "Meta Knightmare" storylines are implied not to be, as well as the "True Arena" matches. *Morpho Knight's insectoid-like appearance bears a resemblance to Queen Sectonia and the other members of her Clan, implying that the butterfly was somehow related to them. *Morpho Knight reuses initial concept art of an original design for Meta Knight in a cancelled Kirby game for Nintendo Gamecube. *The butterfly that turns Galacta Knight into Morpho Knight has been seen in various intros and outros to Kirby games prior to Star Allies. *Morpho Knight's name may have been taken from the word "Metamorphosis", but more than likely came from the Morpho butterfly. *Morpho Knight's battle music changes if any of the Dream Friends (Marx, Gooey, Rick/Kine/Coo, Adeleine/Ribbon, Dark Meta Knight, or Daroach) are played, the music is replaced with a remix theme of the final boss theme from their debut game. *It is not exactly clear as to whether Morpho Knight is an alternate form of Galacta Knight or a separate character entirely. The battle description seems to hint that Morpho Knight was once a warrior from a dark past and has been reborn in the form the "greatest warrior in the galaxy", likely referring to Galacta Knight as this was once his old title. Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Mute Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighter Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Destroyers Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Mutated Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Unseen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Revived Category:Summoners Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Super smash bros